Rakuen Academy
by CuddleFuddle01
Summary: Modern day Sango and Sesshomaru love story. After transferring to a new school, Sango feels like she's loosing her old self. But maybe a certain someone can help her through the year. SANxSESS / SANxOC. Rated for language and sexual content. I've never been good with summaries. Enjoy!


[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.]

-Rakuen Academy-

It was still dark outside when she woke up that morning. Her blurry eyes wandered o the faint red glow of her alarm clock. Half past five; she had woken up an hour early. Clumsy hands knocked something off her bedside table as she reached to turn on the light. After taking a few seconds to adjust to the light, Sango Hogosha took a look around her room and remembered what day it was. She looked over to her bedroom door, starring at her new uniform. In less than four hours she would be starting her first day at the pristine Rakuen Academy. Yawning, she walked across her room, picked up the uniform and held it against her. As she glanced in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. The dark navy blazer suited her soft peach skin, and the gold trim brought out her chestnut eyes. Excitement grew over her as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. There was no was she'd be able to back to sleep now. She could only fantasize about how her first day would be. Sango set the uniform down and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She decided to take advantage of the early start so she could eat breakfast with her father before he left for work. She wanted to give him the privilege of being the first to see her in her new attire.

The sweet smell of hazelnut filled her nostrils as Sango stepped out the now steaming bathroom, and she knew Sachiko had already delivered her morning coffee. She had even left a little note this time.

_Sango,_

_ Hope you have a wonderful first day!_

_-Sachiko_

Sango smiled, as she read the note. Sachiko Kouta had worked for the Hogosha family for as long as Sango could remember. Her father had first hired Sachiko as a nanny when she was eleven, just two years after the death of Sango's mother. She remembered her father having a very busy year at work and needed someone to look after her and her brother, Kohaku. Over the years, Sachiko became very close to Sango, and became like an aunt to her. Even now, that Sango was eighteen, the two were closer than ever.

Sango picked up the hot mug and took a sip. The sweet liquid warmed her up as it passed down her throat. She took a couple more gulps before setting the, now almost empty, cup on her desk. She stripped out of her robe and began to get ready. Her brush snagged on a knot in her hair as she brushed out her tangles. She pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail and played her straight bangs until they looked just right. After putting on her new uniform, she took out a dark pink eye shadow and swiped it across her upper lash line. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled, pleased with the end result. She finished up the last of her coffee, grabbed her backpack and phone off her desk, then headed downstairs for breakfast.

The Hogosha home was a traditional Japanese style in Mitaka, Tokyo; just a few minutes away from Inokashira Park. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but it was just enough for Sango, her father and her brother. Her father even had a guest house built, a few years after Sachiko had been hired. She was spending so much time with the family, he thought it be best if she had her own place to stay. Sango loved the idea of Sachiko being close by. Whenever she needed someone to talk to, she didn't have to go far and Sachiko would always welcome her with open arms. The walls along the stairs were covered with pictures of Sango and her brother as kids, and Sango always admired them as she walked down to the first floor. She made her way into the dinning where she saw her father, reading emails on his phone, sipping his coffee.

Her father, Onikisu Hogosha, was a successful businessman. He was Executive Vice President of Shako Recording Studios. It wasn't an outrageously famous company, mostly used for voice acting roles, but occasionally musicians would record albums there too. Although Onikisu was VP, he was trust worthy and always wanted to be part of the action. He never just sat back and collected the check; he had his face in every project. He would help in any way he could, making sure clients were completely satisfied. It was this initiative that got him his biggest promotion. The President of the company was retiring and request Hogosha to replace him. Gladly, Onikisu accepted the position with immeasurable appreciation. It was the job he had always wanted since his first day with the company. He also wanted the best for his children, including the best education. So with his new raise, he decided to send Sango and her little brother Kohaku to Rakuen Academy.

As she reached the table, her father looked up at Sango and smiled. "You look beautiful in your new uniform. The color suits you." He said, taking a sip of his coffee and putting down his phone. He motioned for her to sit, and handed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"I'm very glad you like it father." Sango smiled, pouring cream into the cup. She dropped in a few sugar cubes and stirred until they dissolved.

"Are you excited for your first day?"

She nodded as she took a large sip. "I'm a little nervous as well."

Onikisu laughed aloud. "That's to be expected. At least that's how I see it. Your brother on the other hand didn't seem nervous at all this morning."

"Where is Kohaku? It's unusual for him to miss breakfast." She joked, spooning some eggs onto her plate. Normally, Sango was the one who would skip out on breakfast. She'd always leave a few minutes early to have time to hang out with her friends before class.

"He left a few minutes ago, Sachiko drove him. He said he wanted to get there early to figure out the new campus." He smiled, and raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "You're up early this morning."

"I couldn't go back to sleep. Besides I was hoping to get a chance to meet up Kagome and the others before school."

"Are they still upset about you leaving?"

Sango frowned a little. She remembered the first time she had told her friends she might be leaving. Her best friend, Kagome, started tearing up as if it was the last time they'd see each other. She and Sango had been close since childhood, and the two of them always went to the same school. But now it was their senior year, or fourth year at Rakuen Academy, and they would be spending it apart. Sango's other close friends, Inuyasha and Miroku, didn't take it too well either. Miroku was sad to hear she would be leaving them and Inuyasha decided to hold a grudge against her. She wasn't sure why but Inuyasha hated the fact she was going to that school of all schools. He called it a school for "rich stuck-ups". Although she assured them things wouldn't change between them, she knew that wasn't completely true. Already things were different. On a normal day she spend most of her time with them, but it had been almost a week since they last hung out.

"I think they're coming around." She finally answered. "I was hoping to try and meet up with them this morning. I know Kagome and Inuyasha will be at the park by Miroku's. We use to always meet there before school."

"Well just be careful." Onikisu replied, getting up from the table and kissing Sango on the forehead. "And have a great first day. I've got to be heading off to work now."

"Have a good day!" Sango called out, as her father left the room and out the front door. She checked the time on her phone, it was already seven. Class didn't start until nine for her, but she knew public school started an hour earlier. If she wanted to see her friends in time she had to hurry. She quickly finished up the rest of her breakfast the headed out the door.

The walked to the park was quicker than the thought. Maybe the upbeat tune of Snow Scene by An Cafe coming from her headphones distracted her. She took the buds from her ears and put her iPOD on pause. Before he was even in view she could hear Inuyasha's laugh. She turned the corner to see him sitting at the top of the kid slide, with Kagome beside him and Miroku sketching in his notebook. They were all dressed in the uniform she'd never wear again. She was always fond of the way the scarlet gakuran made Inuyasha's white long hair stand out, and the red color even flattered a brunette. Kagome even wore a red ribbon in her hair today to match. She smiled as she approached them, and set her backpack down on the slide.

"What're drawing over there Miroku?" She asked.

The three of them looked up at her and Kagome smiled instantly, embracing her best friend. Sango smiled and returned the hug, looking over to Miroku. He smiled at her, and lifted his notebook to show her his work. It was a small sketch of a bird in a tree, perched on a small branch next to a nest. Sango reached for the notebook and smiled.

"It's really good, I love it." She said giving Miroku a quick hug.

"I'm glad you like it Sango." He said, as he looked her over. "Nice outfit."

Sango blushed, a little embarrassed. "I can't believe I'm actually wearing this uniform."

"Heh, neither can I."

Sango turned her attention over to Inuyasha, who was almost glaring at her. Clearly he was still upset she was going to a new school. "You're not even going to say hi?"

"I can't believe you're actually going to ditch us to go to that dumb school." He said, in a almost disgusted tone. "I almost thought you were joking with us this whole time, but that uniform says otherwise."

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Sango asked, as she crossed her arms annoyed.

"Because Sango. That school is for rich stuck-up morons who live off their dirty rich parents!" Inuyasha snapped back at her.

"Inuyasha watch your tone." Kagome said, trying to keep the two from fully going at it.

"Whatever." He said, jumping down from the slide and grabbing his things. "I'm going to school."

Sango watched him leave without a word. All summer he had been giving her shit about going to this new school, and she had had it. She hoped he would've been happy for her like Kagome and Miroku, but instead he acted like an idiot.

"Ignore him Sango, he's just going to miss you." Kagome said, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, just a different school. He's acting like a child!"

"Since when is he not acting like a child?" Miroku joked. "Just give him a little time."

He was right. Inuyasha always overreacted when it came to little things like this. It wasn't anything to be alarmed about. But Sango had hoped he could, at least, be happy about this one thing. When the two of them were younger he'd always get so upset when Sango would get hurt or find herself into trouble. He was protective of her, like a sister, and it was how he showed he cared. Sango smiled to herself; she knew he would come around eventually.

"I should probably go after him." Kagome said, turning to Sango. "Sorry we didn't get to talk longer. Call me after school? I hope your first day goes well."

"Same goes to you Kagome." She gave Kagome a goodbye hug, and watched her take off after Inuyasha. "Shouldn't you be going too? She asked, turning her head towards Miroku.

"I'm in no rush. If it's alright with you, I'd like to walk you to you class."

Sango let out a small laugh, and playfully punched his arm. "You're crazy. Rakuen Academy is in the opposite direction from the high school."

"I know, but why would you want to walk alone to school on your first day?" He smirked, waiting for a reply.

"Thanks Miroku, but another time. I'll make it just fine. Plus, it's your first day of school too. I wouldn't want you to be late like always." She stuck her tongue out and winked at him.

"Fine. Call me later, ok?"

"Will do."

She watched him leave, and stood there for a moment. All of a sudden she was more nervous than before. What if her first day was a complete disaster? Or what if she never made new friends? She shook her head vigorously. What was she thinking? She hadn't even stepped foot on campus and she was already starting to think negatively. Sango sighed, and picked up her stuff. There was no turning back now.

As she arrived at the front gates of the campus, Sango found herself completely captivated by what she saw. It was a lot bigger than she remembered. She had heard numerous things about the school, but this was only her second time coming here. The first was when she received her acceptance letter and came to meet with the chairman of Rakuen Academy. Never had she seen school so big or beautiful as this one. Slowly, she made her way through the gates and to the main courtyard. Busy students flew passed her as they made their way to class. Sango reached into her backpack and pulled out a journal she had written her classes' in. She was so scared she get lost on the first day, she had also made herself a mini map. Although she had a very good sense of direction, it was better to be safe than sorry. According to her guide, her first class was homeroom, by the library. She took a deep breath and headed that way.

The walk to the library was a short one, but she skipped the inside halls and took the long way through the east courtyard. A few yards in front of her, she saw a group of students sitting under a tree. As she passed by them, a guy with long black hair looked up from his book at her. She looked over at him and he gave her a small smile. Sango smiled back at him, and he resumed reading. Seconds later, she felt a hard shove against her right shoulder and her journal fell to the ground. She looked up to see a girl with two boys on either side of her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and she glared at Sango.

"Watch where you're going, idiot."

"Um, I'm sorry." Sango replied looking at the three of them.

The two boys raised an eyebrow at her. The one to the left of her let out a small laugh. He was quite tall with long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. The other rolled his eyes, and reached for the girl. He was about the same height as the other boy, a little shorter. He had dark brown hair that came down to the middle of his neck, and the greenest eyes Sango had ever seen.

"Damn right you're sorry." The girl rubbed her shoulder a little. "That hurt."

"You walked right into me!" Sango exclaimed.

"Excuse m-"

"Kagura, that's enough!"

The girl, known as Kagura, turned to the boy with brown hair slapping his arm away as she tried to grad her. "Don't tell me what to do Kiren! You're not the boss of me."

The other boy reached forward and took the Kagura's hand. "We don't have time for this we're going to be late. Plus Ses-"

"I know, I know." Kagura cut him and looked back at Sango. "Just stay out of my way." She gave Sango a quick look up and down then turned to walk away.

"Bitch.." Sango mumbled as the three of them walked away. She let out a frustrated sigh. She hadn't been on campus an hour and already some girl had a problem with her.

"That girl is nothing but trouble."

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice, and she turned around to see the guy who was reading standing before her. He smiled, starring at her with his light blue eyes and handed Sango her journal.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the journal from him. "What's her problem anyway?"

"Typical popularity bullshit." He smirked. "Her family is well off and she's currently dating the 'popular boy' in school."

Sango laughed a little, and slide her journal into her backpack. "There's one at every school I guess."

He laughed a little himself and nodded. "So you're new here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I've just never seen you here before."

"Today's my first day. I just transferred here." She said, smiling and extending out her hand. "My name's Sango, Sango Hogosha."

He reached out his hand to shake hers. "Name's Kouga Ookami. It's a pleasure to meet you Sango." He dropped her hand and checked the time. "It's almost time for homeroom."

"Guess I'll see you around."

"If you don't have plans for lunch, you should come hang with me. I'm always near that tree." Kouga said, shoving his book into his backpack.

"Sounds like fun, I'll be here." Sango replied, smiling.

Kouga smiled, pleased with her answer. He said his goodbyes then headed off to class. Sango waved bye after him then headed off to class herself. If she didn't hurry she'd be late for her first day.

Quickly as possible, Sango rushed down the hall to her first class. She took a deep breath then slowly opened the door. Head turns to her as she walked into the room. The teacher glanced over at her and motioned for her to come over. As she walked to her teacher's desk, she took a look around the class. The majority of the students had gone back to conversing but in the back of the room she noticed two pairs of eyes on her. The boys from her encounter with that girl, Kagura. Sango turned her attention back to the teacher and smile.

"New student? I'm professor Takeda"

"Yes sir, I'm Sango Hogosha."

Her teacher nodded and put on his glasses so he could look for her name. "There you are." He turned towards the class and spoke aloud. "Everyone this is Sango Hogosha. She's new to Rakuen, so let's all welcome her." He turned to face Sango. "Alright Ms. Hogosha, take a seat. I believe there's an empty desk behind Mr. Kaminari." Professor Takeda pointed across the room but got no response. "Damn Hiten, raise your hand so this nice lady can find her seat."

As Hiten raise her hand, Sango's eyes met his. It was one of the boys from earlier, the one with the ponytail. Just my luck, she thought as she made her way to the back of the class. Hiten and his friend Kiren kept their eyes on her, following her to her desk. She sat down and the two exchanged words and Hiten laughed a little. Sango knew they had to have been talking about what happened earlier. What did they have against her? She hadn't done anything.

The sound of the classroom door opening grabbed everyone's attention and Sango looked away from two boys in front of her towards the front of the room. A boy walked into the room and Sango found her captivated once more. This boy was a God among men. She had never seen someone as stunning as him before in her life. He was tall with a nice build, from what she could tell, and he had long silver hair that came down to his lower back. He walked across the room to the teacher's desk then took a quick glance around the classroom. Suddenly she found herself starring directly into his golden eyes.

"How nice of you to join us, Sesshomaru."

**A/N: Wooh! 1****st**** chapter is complete. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please leave lots of comments/reviews and I will have the next chapter up soon! I'll try and update this bad boy often if you guys like it! xoxo –CuddleFuddle01**


End file.
